chaingang Soldier
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Lizzie Hale has a horrible life until she's rescude by her idol, John Cena.
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena (I wish) but I do own Elizabeth Jessica Hale.

Hey there guys. This is just one that I wrote for all of you chain gang soldiers out there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chain gang Soldier**

**Chapter 1 – Running Away**

My name is Elizabeth Jessica Hale but everyone calls me Lizzie. I'm 17 years old and right now my life pretty much sucks. My dad ran off when I was 3 and since then my mum has been building up quite a collection of ex boyfriends. The one who was currently a soon to be ex, Tom, was at this moment downstairs getting drunk. My mum hasn't been home for 2 days and I don't know where she is.

I can hear him throwing stuff around now; he must have run out of beer. I have to lock my bedroom door because I know that sooner or later he'll remember I'm here. At least I'm safe for now up here in my room. It's covered with posters of my hero, John Cena. His face looks out at me from every wall. I have the words 'Never back down, never quit' written above my bed in black marker. Every day the first thing I do is look at those words on my wall.

I can hear him again, staggering up the stairs, shouting out swear words and insults that I cant make out but don't really want to anyway. I'm scared but there's no way I'm gonna show it. He's banging and kicking at my door now, screaming at the top of his voice that I'm a slut and a whore just like my mother. I don't know how much longer the lock is going to hold out and the last time this happened he broke my nose and cracked 2 of my ribs.

I'm not gonna let that happen again, I have to get out of here so I throw some stuff into a bag and get the money that I've been hiding under my bed. I've snuck out of the window before, the only thing different this time is I won't be coming back. I throw my bag down to the ground and start to climb down the tree that grows outside my bedroom. I know exactly what I want to do; I'm going to find John Cena.

I know that Raw is on at the arena in town tonight because I got a ringside ticket for my birthday a few weeks ago. Luckily it's not raining or too cold outside so walking into town shouldn't be too bad. There are still a couple of hours until Raw starts so I decide to get something to eat. I can just imagine Tom trashing the house right now, trying to figure out where I am. That's when I remember that I left my diary lying on my bed, I'd written something in there about going to see Raw tonight. I shake the thought off quickly, there's bound to be so many people here that even if he got to the arena he'd never be able to find me. I don't know yet what I'm actually going to do after Raw, all I know is that I have to find John Cena, I'm a chain gang soldier and I know he'll protect me.

Raw is even more amazing than I could ever have imagined. The wrestlers are really huge. Then I saw him, my idol, the champ John Cena. He was so cool in person and he was really cute too. I'm cheering and chanting his name along with all the other chain gang soldiers. After the last match has finished everyone starts to leave. I hang around in the car park, hoping to catch another glimpse of my hero when I see the one thing I was hoping never to see again. He looked angrier than I'd ever seen him; he was still staggering and swaying all over the place. There was no one else around, only a few cars park here and there. Suddenly he lunges forward and punches me in the face, I fall to the ground and he grabs my hair. He starts kicking me and dragging me along the ground as I try to scream but I'm not sure if anyone can even here me.

I didn't even notice someone pull him off me and knock him out with one quick punch. I'd bumped my head on the ground and everything was starting to spin. I look up; trying to focus and see the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen looking at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I couldn't even answer as he gently lifted me up and I fainted in John Cena's arms.


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena (unfortunately) but I do own Lizzie Hale

Hey there guys. Thanx so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. So now on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chain gang Soldier**

**Chapter 2 – Awake**

My head hurts so much. I can hear people talking quietly around me. Then I hear his voice again, he sounds so sweet and gentle, nothing like you'd think. I suppose I should probably open my eyes but my head is pounding so badly that I don't know if I can. Ok I'm gonna count to 3 then open my eyes. 1, 2, 3

Everything is kind of blurry but some stuffs starting to come into focus. It looks like I'm in a hospital room, everything is white and I can smell disinfectant. The doctor just noticed that I'm awake, he looks nice and he has a good smile. I want to sit up a little but my head starts to swim when I try to move.

"Try not to move miss, you've got quite a bump on you're head" I'm not about to argue with him so I sit back. I look over and see John Cena smile at me and my head doesn't hurt as much anymore.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" he asks. I can't believe that John Cena is talking to me.

"Sore" I answer as my head throbs again.

"Who was that guy?" John asks as he sits in the chair by my bed. I don't really want to talk about it but I know I can trust him.

"He's my mum's boyfriend. I ran away last night and he followed me. He's always like that when he's drunk" I can feel the tears starting to run down my face. I don't want to cry but I can't help it. John looks at me as he asks about my mum, about where she is.

"I don't know where she is, she's been gone for 2 days. Its not like it matters anyway, she wouldn't have stopped him, she never does." I can't fight it anymore, I start sobbing as John takes my hand. His hands are so strong.

"He's done this to you before?" he asks gently. I nod my head. I think he knows that I don't want to talk about this anymore so he changes the subject.

"I don't even know your name" he smiles at me

"I'm Lizzie, Lizzie Hale"

"Well it's nice to meet you Lizzie. I'm John by the way" I laugh a little at this, like everyone doesn't know who he is.

"Yeah I know who you are, I'm a huge fan" I look away from him, I'm never usually this shy.

"Well it's always good to meet a chain gang soldier" he flashes that famously cheeky Cena smirk.

There's a knock at the door and someone walks in. Randy Orton smiles at me as he walks over and says something to John.

"Good to see you awake" he says with that gorgeous voice of his.

"Thanks" I reply before he walks back out the door.

"I have to get going soon" John says "The doctors think you should be able to go home later today" I can feel the colour drain from my face at the thought of going home.

"I can't go back there" I say quietly. Even if Tom's gone I know my mum will bring someone else back with her, she always does. That's if she even comes back this time. I can see John's eyes fill with sadness and compassion; it's almost like he knows what I'm thinking.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I'll find somewhere to go" I'm trying to sound convincing but I don't think its working. John looks at me for a few seconds.

"There might be something I can do but I need to make some phone calls first" I watch him leave the room as I wonder what he means. My head isn't hurting as bad now so I get up and pull some clothes out of my bag. I slip on my blue stonewash jeans and a John Cena t-shirt. I'm just thinking about tying my hair up when John walks back in.

"So I've been making some calls and I have something to ask you"

"Ok" I say a little unsure as I sit back down.

"Well for a few weeks now Vince has been thinking about setting me up with a group to help watch my back at ringside." He looks at me to see if I've figured it out yet which I think I have but I can't quite believe it.

"I suggested to Vince that it might be kinda cool to have one of my chain gang soldiers in the group. So how do you feel about being that chain gang soldier?"

"Are you serious? I'm going to be in the WWE?"

"You won't be wrestling or anything, at least not until you get some training but you'll be travelling and going to ringside with me."

"When do we leave?" I asked. This was what I'd been dreaming of for as long as I could remember.

"We're leaving as soon as you're ready" he said as I stood up and picked up my bag.

"Well let's go then" he looked at me and laughed

"I think you're gonna fit in just fine with our little chain gang family."


	3. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena or any other wrestler in here but I do own Lizzie Hale.

Hey there guys, sorry to make you all wait so long for this update but I've been suffering some serious writer's block  I think I'm past that now though. So enjoy everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chaingang Soldier**

**Chapter 3**

**Dreams coming true.**

I can't believe I'm sitting here in a car with John Cena and Randy Orton. This has got to be every girls dream, being this close to 2 of the coolest and hottest wrestlers ever. I feel like I'm dreaming but I'm wide awake.

My headache is gone now, I don't know whether it was the pain killers the doctor gave me or the fact that I'm happier than I've ever been. We're driving to the arena so I can meet Vince and talk everything over. I'm so nervous that I can't stop shaking. 2 days ago I was just another kid with a crappy life and now I'm safe and happy. I'm gonna have a job, get to see the world and meet lots of new friends.

I can see Randy watching me in the mirror; he looks pretty cute with his blue eyes and dimples. I can't help smiling at him and he actually smiles back, I really hope I'm not blushing. I have to look away or he'll think I'm staring, well actually I am staring but then who wouldn't. I force myself to look out of the window at the other cars. I suppose I'm going to have to get used to this, travelling from place to place. Its not like I've ever really felt settled in my life anyway so it won't be that much of a change.

I'm feeling sleepy so I close my eyes for a minute and the next thing I know Randy Orton's face is inches away from mine. I wake up and he just gives me that priceless smile of his.

"Why are you staring at me?" I ask him

"Because john asked me to wake you up and look, you're awake" he laughs as he helps me out of the car, I'm still kind of sore after my fight with Tom last night. I'm trying not to show how much it hurts but its kind of hard when pain stabs at my side. Randy must have seen me stumble a little but he didn't say anything, he just held onto me gently until the pain past. John was getting our bags from the car, not that I had much. As we walked to the arena entrance Randy walked close to me with one hand placed lightly on my back, just in case. I might be getting completely the wrong signals here but I think he might like me.

This is so weird, walking through an arena like this. I'm so used to just being a fan. I never realised how much goes on before show, they always make it look so effortless. John and Randy are laughing about something; Randy's still walking pretty close to me. Ok we're outside Vince's office now and I don't think I've ever been so nervous. Randy isn't coming in with us so we say goodbye and he flashes me that smile again. John knocks on the door and a voice I've heard a million times on TV tells us to come in.

I gladly let John go first. Vince McMahon is sitting in front of us, looking through some papers. He looks so different than he does on TV.

"Good morning John" he smiles cheerily at us as I try to hide behind John.

"Morning boss, you're not too busy are ya?"

"It's nothing that can't wait. Ah, this must be Lizzie" he says as he puts down the papers and stands up.

"Y-yes s-sir" I sound so pathetic.

"Please, call me Vince or boss" he says with a laugh as he looks at John.

"So, I believe John has filled you in on our little idea Lizzie"

I almost say yes sir again but I manage not to.

"Yes he did" I can't help smiling.

"Well I'm glad to welcome you to our little WWE family" he hands me my contract. I've actually got a WWE contract in my hands.

"I've asked John to look over your contract with you before you sign it, just to be sure everything is up to scratch." He leaves the room for a few minutes as John and I sit down. The contract all looks kind of complicated but John explains it all pretty well. I'm just signing it when Vince walks back in.

"Well, I see you're happy with your contract. Now its time for you to go and meet the rest of the Chaingang."

I'm walking with John to his locker room where they're all going to be waiting for us. I can't quite believe my eyes when we walk in. Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Batista, RVD, Rey Mysterio and Randy are all standing together. I'm staring again; I really should stop before they all think I'm weird.

"Guys, this is Lizzie" John says as he steps forward. Why can't I stop staring? At least they're all smiling. Randy pulls a stupid face and sticks his tongue out at me. I'm feeling a little braver now so I step forward but I don't wanna go to far from John. Randy apparently has other ideas as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the group.

"No one is allowed to be shy around here" he says with that cheeky grin.

"Randy let the poor girl go before you scare her off." Trish laughs as she introduces herself to me.

10 minutes later and after all of the introductions are done Shawn suggests that we all get something to eat and go over the plans for tonight. They're going to have me sitting at ringside during John's match with Edge until one of Edge's fans gets involved and throws something at John, that's when I get to step in and defend John. There isn't much time left until show time so we all say goodbye as everyone heads off to get changed and I go to find my seat. The fans are all starting to come in now and I'm nervous again. I really hope I don't mess this up.


End file.
